Smoothing It Out
by LouLaBelle13
Summary: Like the Breakfast Club or Speed, things that happen during a crisis don't always stick in the real world. This about how Vivian and Gabriel try to figure it all out in the real world. Right after B and C. More to come ie plot! R and R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Vivian Gandillon thought she might be nervous about opening the doors in front of her. It had only been a short while since she had fully regained her shape and she had spent many hours relishing the smooth change between her human skin and her wolf pelt. She knew, just as she always had, that she was beautiful in both. So this self-conscious feeling was new to her. While she was slightly apprehensive about facing the pack in its entirety for the first time since Astrid died, she had seen them all separately and these meetings were always friendly. _Besides_, she thought with a sharp grin, _I _am _the alpha bitch. No one in there can match _me. Well, almost no one.

That someone was the real reason for her hesitation, although she would never admit it to anyone, not even herself. Gabriel had been so sweet to her during the week or so after she was nearly killed twice in one night. First, by her own hand and then by her former meat-boy lover. But despite Gabriel's kind words and assurances of love and commitment, Vivian could not forget the Gabriel she knew before that night. That Gabriel was arrogant and unreliable. Although strong and committed to the pack, he enjoyed flexing _all _his muscles a little too much for Vivian's taste. Such flexing had led to Esme's heart being broken--- if only temporarily. But alone with him, in her room or in the forest, she was enjoying being with a man that she was slowly falling in love with. But she didn't think she could handle another betrayal and so she was afraid. Afraid that Gabriel would not be able to hold on to his sweet nature when confronted with the rest of the pack and revert to being arrogant and callous.

Vivian shook off her musings. Although she was artistic, she wasn't sentimental. Reassuring herself of her dominance and irresistibility with a glance in the darkened glass of the door, she pulled on the handle and entered Tooley's.

The air was thick with smoke and noise. Disjointed conversation punctured the classic rock that crackled from the jukebox. Vivian glanced around for the pack. They had learned to be cautious and as such, they weren't sitting together. Instead the pack was broken into pockets that were scattered throughout the bar. It wouldn't do for them to draw attention to themselves, not here, not after everything that had happened. Vivian grinned as she saw her age-mates sitting in a corner, trying desperately to look old enough to attract the attention of the female clientele. The grin disappeared as her eyes found Gabriel.

He was sitting in a corner with Bucky and a half dozen more men, not all from the pack. Smoke billowed their corner and a colorful array of bottles cluttered the little tabletop. A woman was seated on Gabriel's lap. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward so that if he didn't look up, his face would be planted firmly in her ample and overly exposed cleavage. A heart-wrenching smile spread across his face as he started laughing at something that was said and the woman petted his dark hair and laughed lightly.

Quickly recovering her smile, Vivian turned away to survey the rest of the bar. She refused to be hurt. She had gone out of her way to prove that she couldn't be ordered around and she certainly wasn't going to expose her belly now. Besides, she knew that she was more of a draw than that woman could ever be. Even if she hadn't been more beautiful, she was still _loup-garou_ and that held a powerful attraction for Gabriel. Feeling stronger than she had in days, Vivian looked over the prospects standing at the bar. Just when she was beginning to lose hope, she spotted a young man laughing with a group of friends.

He had dark brown hair that was carefully disheveled and bright blue eyes. His outfit was forgettabley stylish, but his shirt was stretched pleasantly across a broad chest and his forearms were corded and rough looking. There was also a small silver ring in his lower lip, giving his look a slight edge. Feeling pleased with her choice, Vivian adopted her most confident and flippant air before making her way to the bar.

She pushed between her prey and his faceless friend, being careful to brush against his flat stomach. "A Coke, please," she said to the bartender before biting her lip and looking around. _C'mon, c'mon,_ she thought impatiently. _Make your move._ Tired of waiting, Vivian flipped her hair as she turned to look the man straight in the eye.

"Hmmm… Just a Coke?" he asked playfully. Vivian could tell that he had been watching her before she turned and she fought the urge to smirk triumphantly. He may not be as feral as her pack mate, but judging by the way his eyes raked over her frame, this one seemed plenty… rowdy.

"Well," she began, drawing the word out, "I'm a little too young to drink." She leaned closer and looked up at him through her lashes, an impish grin on her face. "But don't tell."

He cocked his head slightly, whether at her statement or her body language, she couldn't tell and didn't care. "Then how'd you get in?"

This time, Vivian did smirk. "No one cards _me_." This made him laugh. It was a genuine sound and Vivian smiled in spite of herself.

"How old are you then?"

"Old enough."

"Okay then." He seemed intrigued and Vivian hoped to keep it that way. It wouldn't do for him to feel too comfortable around her. He hesitated for a moment before holding out a calloused palm. "I'm Jake."

Vivian slid her hand against his as seductively as she could. "Vivian."

A hand descended on her shoulder. "And I'm Gabriel. Now that everyone is friends, it's time for little Vivie to drink her milk and go to bed."

Vivian felt a snarl framed on her face, but by the time she turned at Jake's side, her features were arranged into an exaggerated mask of cordiality. "No thanks, _Gabe_, I'm not tired. But your new little playmate looks a little worse for wear. You might want to put that one to pasture."

"Listen, man, we were just talking. Why don't you leave her alone?" Vivian was thankful that it didn't look like Jake would try to fight Gabriel. _That's probably because he thinks he could take him_, she reasoned.

"Vivian isn't available to talk to with you. Or anyone else, for that matter," Gabriel said with sarcastic pleasantry.

"I don't belong to you, Gabriel. Or anyone else, for that matter," Vivian echoed his tone and words.

Gabriel dropped his easy smile. "Vivian, you are leaving right now. I don't want to make a scene, but if you force me to, I will drag you out by your hair."

Jake stepped in front of Vivian. "Hey. If you think—"

Vivian pushed him aside" It's okay, Jake." She adopted a mockingly condescending tone. "Gabey's just upset that somebody stepped on his tail. Aren't you, Gabey," she said, roughly patting his cheek. She turned to Jake. "Don't worry about it. I'll see you later?" She bit her lip in false uncertainty.

"Yeah, I'll be around." Vivian could practically feel the desire rolling off of him.

Gabriel clamped a hand around her upper arm and steered her out of the bar. With one last seductive look over her shoulder, Vivian blew Jake a kiss before turning around with a grin. Once through the doors, Gabriel threw her into the cold night air before demanding, "What the hell were you playing at, Vivian?"

Vivian just grinned. "Nothing."

"The hell it was nothing! Are you trying to find another meat-boy to try to off you?" His words stung and he knew it, but Vivian refused to back down.

"Are looking for another meat-girl to kill 'accidentally?'" Vivian felt bad as soon as she said the words, but she felt even worse seeing the look on his face. "Look, I was just flirting with him, having a little fun. It was only going to be a one night thing."

Rather than replying to her, Gabriel sighed and looked around. "This is not the place to be talking about this. Let's go home." Since the pack would be moving to Vermont in a couple of weeks, Gabriel had let the lease on his apartment lapse and was staying at Rudy's for the time being. Many members of the pack had moved in with one another. Vivian knew is wasn't just because it made economical sense, but also because they felt vulnerable and wanted to be with their pack mates. Vivian knew this new exposure was the fault of Astrid and Rafe, but she still felt responsible.

They pair trudged back to Rudy's in silence. Once inside, Vivian was trying to decide how to handle this situation when Gabriel spoke. "You can't be seen with other men now."

Whatever Vivian had thought he was going to say, this wasn't it. She was thrown by the ridiculousness of his statement. "What! What? Why not? I'm not going to tell any of them! I learned my lesson."

"It's not just meat-boys. It's any boys."

"Am I being punished for what happened with Aid—with the last boy?"

"No, but you're my mate now. I can't have you flirting with other men."

Vivian was astonished. "But you are allowed to have other women draped around you like you're wearing them? Screw that."

Gabriel's face was impassive. "I'm the _pack_ leader. You're the alpha _bitch_."

Vivian involuntarily gasped at the implication. "You bastard!"

"Think about it, Vivian. I would lose the respect of the entire pack if I couldn't control my own mate. Do you really want to go back to being leaderless?"

Arguments swirled through Vivian's head. She took time to order her thoughts and fight back an angry change into her wolf shape. When she spoke again, her voice was chilly. "First of all, and I was hoping this was a lesson you had learned already, no one 'controls' me. I do what I please. If I listen to you, it's only because I want to. And second of all, what about the pack's respect for me? Do you really expect anyone to respect me if I can't even keep my mate from getting distracted by the first thing with breasts?"

"It's different if the pack doesn't respect you. I'm the leader, the alpha male. No one will respect my decisions if they don't respect _me_. It isn't important if the pack respects _you_."

Vivian stopped cold. What he was saying now was worse than anything he had said in the past. He was as good as saying that she didn't matter. "Well, you don't need to worry about my behavior compromising your position anymore," she began acidly, "because I will no longer be considered your mate!"

Gabriel looked confused for an instant before comprehension dawned on his face. "Jesus, Viv, that's not what I meant. You know how important you are—"

"Save it." The anger in her eyes cut off his words. "I think I understand you perfectly. You are always just playing a game with me, aren't you Gabriel? Well, this is not a game you will be winning, because I make my own rules." Vivian knew that such open defiance was risky, that he wasn't wary of hitting females and that he could easily lay her out. But to her surprise, he didn't move. He stood in the middle of the living room as she turned and flounced up to her room, making sure he noticed what he had just lost.


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit, shit, shit." Gabriel sat on the edge of the couch with his head in his hands. "That wasn't supposed to happen."

"What wasn't supposed to happen?" Gabriel spun at the sound of the voice before realizing that Bucky was leaning against the doorframe behind him. If it had been any other member of the pack, Gabriel would be admonishing himself for demonstrating his carelessness, but because it was Bucky, he relaxed.

"That." Gabriel gestured towards the stairs Vivian had disappeared up.

Bucky nodded sagely. "You're right. People are definitely supposed to live on the ground. One-story houses only."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "No, not the stairs. Vivian," he groaned.

Bucky circled the couch to stand in front of Gabriel. Fixing him with a wary stare, he asked, "What'd you do?"

"Nothing. Just—I don't even know. I don't understand why she won't listen to me. Everything I ask her to do is for the good of the pack."

Bucky sighed and dropped onto the couch next to his friend. He understood Gabriel like few people did and could follow his train of thought. He knew that Gabriel cared about the pack and recognized that the best thing for everyone was if they were unified. Bucky understood that Gabriel considered Vivian a tool to use in keeping the pack together, both a rallying point and an example of Gabriel's strength and dominance. Despite this, Bucky knew he also cared about his mate. But he did not understand her.

"Gabe, did you really think that she would just fall into your arms?"

When talking to Bucky, Gabriel tended to lose most of his arrogance and demonstrated this now by whining, "Not really, but I don't understand why she freaked out like that."

"You don't understand her, period, man."

"Yes, I do," Gabriel protested. "I was the one who helped her regain her shape, remember?"

"Yes, in that one instance, you understood her, knew what she needed to hear, but you gotta work harder than _that._" Bucky shook his head incredulously. "Since when has Vivian let you just drop her into a neat little box the way you do other women?"

"Never," Gabriel replied, appropriately chagrined for a moment. However, he quickly remembered the events of the last hour and turned indignant. "But still, she shouldn't be all over some guy in public. Something like that completely undermines my authority."

Bucky struggled with a grin and lost. "_You _are an _idiot_." Gabriel looked at Bucky in outrage, but Bucky just shook his head. "You don't even get it, do you? Think about it for a second. You walk in and see your new mate…with another woman in his lap. So you decide to get even. You aren't thinking about the pack or anything else, just about trying to return the favor."

Comprehension dawned on Gabriel. "Shit."

Bucky nodded sympathetically. "You really messed this up."

"What am I going to do?"

"My advice? Try to work out a compromise—treat her like an equal, like. But you're really going to have to mean it." Bucky clapped his friend on the shoulder and walked back out into the night.

Gabriel sank back into the sofa, planning his next move. _What would I do if it were any other girl?_ But he couldn't come up with an answer. Gabriel realized he'd never been in a position like this. Sure, other women had gotten jealous, but they took it out on one another—they'd all enjoyed his company far too much to risk angering _him_. Gabriel sighed. _Shit._

"Can I come in?" Gabriel's voice sounded softly through the thin door. Vivian grinned. _Here to make up already, wolf-man? _she thought.

"Just a minute!" Vivian quickly wriggled out of the oversized sweatshirt she had been wearing, revealing a tight, white, ribbed tank, thin and soft from a thousand washing. She was also wearing short pajama bottoms in a shade of teal that accentuated her long, golden legs. She leaned back on the large pillows that dominated her bed, shaking her brilliant hair out around her. "Come in."

Vivian saw Gabriel's eyes traveling over her body before going to the rest of the room and she grinned to herself. "Take a seat."

Gabriel looked around the room, searching for some place to sit. The only available surface was the bed. Clearly, that was not where he was supposed to sit at the moment. Finally, Gabriel sank to the floor. By the time he was settled, he looked as if he had chosen to sit looking up at her. After a moment of looking at her, he said, "Viv, I'm sorry."

Vivian waited for him to go on, but when it became clear that he wasn't going to, she spoke. "Seriously? You're going to have to do better than _that._"

"Look, I realize that you were only flirting with that guy out of jealousy—"

Vivian resisted the urge to leap up and start yelling. Instead, fighting to keep her voice calm, she said, "Jealousy? And what, exactly, would I be jealous of?"

Gabriel ignored her question. "—but think of what's important for the pack. They need to see that you support me. Tell me what I need to do to have your support."

Vivian was surprised. She had expected Gabriel to hide behind his arrogance and power. That he asked her directly what he needed to do went a long way to affirming Vivian's suspicion that he really was a good man. She knew that she needed to give him a serious answer. "Gabriel, if I'm going to be your mate, we need to have a partnership. I will not abide by any double standards, social or otherwise. If I'm to remain committed to you, you need to remain committed to me."

Gabriel nodded slowly. "Okay, I can do that."

Vivian rose from the bed and began walking around her room, thinking. Wary, Gabriel also got to his feet. He was just about to reach out to her when she added, "It's more than that, though. If I'm going to actually _be _your mate, you're going to have to prove that we are partners, equals."

"And how do I do that?" Gabriel asked.

Vivian spoke without hesitating. "You are going to have to come to me with your belly scraping the ground, tail between your legs."

Vivian wasn't prepared as Gabriel halted her pacing by slamming a muscled arm to the wall in front of her and, as she tried to turn, behind her. He leaned in close and, baring teeth slowly lengthening, growled, "I cower for no one."

Knowing that he didn't mind hitting females, Vivian shrank back against the wall. Her courage didn't fail her completely, though. "But I'm expected to show you my belly? I don't think so."

Gabriel's temper fled, like it always did, and he dropped his arms. Then, quietly, "Haven't I already shown you my belly?"

She rolled her eyes. Vivian knew he was talking about that night he came to her in her room and told her of the human love he once killed. "After I had risked my neck, yes. That score is even."

Gabriel sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that evening. "Okay. We'll make a deal. There will be no more double standards and we will no longer undermine each other's authority. We will have a partnership. But I won't crawl for you, Vivian. I am still the alpha male. I need your support to help keep the pack together and out of trouble. Please Vivian. I prove myself to you over time, I promise."

Originally, Vivian wanted their reconciliation (if you could call it that) to be full and complete. Now, she realized that for the good of the pack, she would have to swallow her pride earlier than she had intended. Gabriel wasn't going to change over night and the pack needed her immediately. She sighed. "Fine. But know this: you are not completely forgiven. I want to be your mate, but I need you to respect me first. Until you can really view me as your equal, I will not view you as really my mate." Seeing his look, she added, "But I will make it look like I do. For the good of the pack."


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note

I forgot my disclaimer. I do not own any of the characters or backstory that can be found in Blood and Chocolate.

Also, please review. It's the only way that I can know if I'm doing okay or if I suck. I'm trying to keep everyone in character, so let me know if I'm not doing a good job. I realize Gabriel seems a little un-Gabrielish, but in my mind Gabriel and Bucky have known each other, so Bucky knew Gabriel before he got so sure of himself. Basically, Bucky always calls Gabriel on his bs. If you question anything else I've done, review and tell me. Also, I PROMISE that there is a plot coming!!!


	4. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything that was in Blood and Chocolate. That WAS NOT ME. Thank you for your attention._

_A/N: Please review. Pretty, pretty please? I know more people have been reading than reviewing. I only have TWO reviewers! Two lovely and talented and fantastic reviewers, still, more would be nice. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, what I'm doing right. Either way, I hope you are enjoying my story._

"_Damn girl, damn girl, damn girl, damn..." _Vivian danced around her brand new room. She loved this song because it seemed to be written about her. When the singer crooned her favorite lines, she felt herself grin fiercely as she faced her imaginary audience, mouthing the words. "_Don't need no Maybelline, 'cause you a beauty queen! Don't need no L'Oreal, 'cause, bitch, you bad as hell…_"

In one quick movement, Vivian sprang onto her large four poster bed. Grabbing a bedpost at the foot of the bed with one hand, she swung out into the open air, letting her head fall back. Suddenly, she noticed the dark figure standing in the doorway. Forgetting herself, she gasped and released her hold on the post and dropped to her knees on the wood floor.

"Lovely, my wolf queen." Gabriel grinned down at her and offered a large hand.

Vivian scowled. She doubted that she would get used to being called "Queen" instead of "Princess" anytime soon. In her mind, Esmè was still the queen. Nevertheless, she allowed Gabriel to pull her to her feet. Once standing, he politely released her hand and shoved his own into the pockets of his jeans.

Vivian studied the floor. She felt awkward. Tonight was to be the first night that she and Gabriel shared their new bedroom. And their new bed.

The pack had spent the previous three day in a flurry of activity. Ever since they arrived in Vermont, everyone had been busy trying to set up the inn and the surrounding cottages. There were not only belongings to be unpacked, but there were also renovations to be made and supplies to be bought. By moon rise, not one among them had the energy to even go for a short run through the large property. The pack had come to an unspoken agreement that until the inn was ready to be opened, everyone would spend the night wherever they happened to be standing when exhaustion struck. Last night, Vivian had slept in the bathtub of Bucky and Jenny's little cottage, with Willem sprawled on the floor beside her. **(A/N: Dahlila, I hope you don't mind that I'm borrowing your couple! If you do, let me know and I'll change it) **But the pack had finished their work earlier in the day. Everyone was looking forward to sleeping in their own beds, beside their families. _Except for me,_ Vivian thought.

She had to sleep in this room. Sleeping anywhere else would have gone against the promise she made to Gabriel before they left. Vivian knew she had to sleep in that bed, but she wasn't sure how to go about it. _Do I just hop in, or should I make small talk first? _she wondered. _What do I wear for pajamas?_ Vivian didn't usually dissect every situation and worry like this, but the idea of sleeping next to him after everything that had happened was unnerving her.

"Vivian?" Gabriel was sprawled across one side of the bed, looking at her. "I asked if you wanted me to leave while you changed."

Vivian smiled slightly. She knew his offer was nothing more than a gesture—the whole pack had seen her naked and she them—but his consideration was touching all the same.

"That's okay," she responded. "I have to use the bathroom anyway."

Gabriel nodded and she went to the chest of drawers he had set up for her. Her hands hesitated over her night clothes. She was tempted to wear the biggest, most shapeless T-shirt she could find and a pair of sweatpants, but she thought she might try to retain some normalcy. Also, it was still fairly hot outside. So instead she grabbed a pair of short pajama bottoms and a camisole and locked herself in the bathroom.

When Vivian stepped out of the bathroom, she noticed Gabriel hadn't moved except to close his eyes. She moved to put away her clothes and the creak of the floorboards under her step alerted Gabriel to her presence. His eyes followed her around the room. The look of appreciation in his eyes made something warm uncoil in Vivian's belly. She was surprised that she was able to take so much pleasure from his pleasure in her. Almost against her will, Vivian was reminded of the feeling of his lips against her own. _Stop it,_ Vivian ordered herself. _He doesn't deserve to have me wanting to kiss him._ She sighed, wishing she didn't have to have so much self-respect. It would have been much more fun to be his toy.

"What was that sigh for? Longing for my body?" Gabriel smirked good-naturedly.

Vivian rolled her eyes at his arrogance, however contrived. "Yes, wolf man, that's _exactly _what I wanted. It was definitely not the thought of a nice bed after days of straight working."

Gabriel smiled at her. The smile made Vivian's heart stutter, but just a little. Even if she was mad at him, she couldn't deny that he was the most delicious male she had ever seen. Tousled dark hair intensified the surprise of blue eyes set above wide cheekbones. His T-shirt struggled to cover the broad expanse of his chest and contain his defined biceps. Stretched out as he was, she could see a hard swath of tawny skin where his shirt pulled short. A dusting of hair trailed beneath the waist band of his jeans. Vivian bit her lip.

Seeing this, Gabriel's smile became softer and he patted the pillows on the other side of the bed. "You're right. I'm beat. Let's just turn in." Without, he kicked off his shoes and unceremoniously stripped off his shirt. For a frantic second, Vivian wondered what she should do if he took off his pants, but instead he slid under the covers with them on.

"You're going to sleep in your jeans?"

Gabriel shrugged. "If it gets uncomfortable, I can always take them off," he pointed out.

Vivian gave a shrug of her own before climbing into bed. She immediately rolled into her favorite sleeping position and waited for sleep. Next to her, Gabriel fidgeted for a moment before settling carefully away from her. After a few more minutes of worry, Vivian sank into a quiet sleep.

Sometime during the night, Gabriel woke up. He didn't know why, but he wasn't too concerned. Ever since he had become the Alpha, he rarely slept through the night. Tonight, however, he was glad for the interruption.

Even though he had been careful not to lie too close to her, Vivian had rolled toward him in the night. With the silvery moonlight sinking into her golden hair, Gabriel thought that he had never seen anything more beautiful. His jaw clenched with the desire to hunt for her. Very carefully, he slid arm under her so that he was holding her. Watching her face, Gabriel's thoughts raked over the events of the evening.

As she was contemplating the logistics of sleeping, Gabriel had been watching several emotions chase each other across her face. Nothing he saw there made him happy. He wondered for the umpteenth time how he could be so stupid as to push her away. He remembered when he first came to her in her room. Holding her. Kissing her. Feeling her shudder with the change just as he was. Now she was uncomfortable merely standing in the same room as he was. He resolved that he would make her trust him again.

_A/N: I'm sorry it's been a bit. I, as the writer, was feeling a little blocked. I'm also sorry that these have been a little shorter than I liked, but I felt like this is where the chapter was supposed to stop. I think the next one should be up sooner, because I feel like I might have an idea. I promise there will be more action soon and a chapter will contain more than a few hours. Maybe the next one. I haven't thought that far ahead. Anyway, please review. Thanks so much to Dahlila and Vivian Gandillon (not the character, the reader!). You guys are the best! Later, kids._


	5. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that was in Blood and Chocolate._

Vivian felt like she was in a laundry detergent commercial. The moment was perfectly fresh and clean. She had woken up to sun streaming through the bright windows, warming the wide planked floors and reflecting off the pillowy white bedding. Vivian felt like she was drowning in the fluffiness of the bed. Her stomach tightened with pleasure at the thought of Gabriel picking out a bed to share with her. She could picture him trying to make sure she was as comfortable as possible.

"Dammit," she growled to herself. These affectionate feelings were inconvenient. It was easier to be mad; anger was armor she could dress herself in to ward off her fear. Without it, her mind was free to conjure up scenarios where Gabriel ended up leaving her for a more mature mate or where he died like her father or where she spent her life caring for their pups while he snuck into the bushes with other females. Or worse, her mind occasionally produced hope. Hope that Gabriel did love her as much as she thought she might love him and they would spend the rest of their lives together.

Vivian rolled onto her stomach to stifle her frustrated yells in the pillows. Abruptly, she stopped and looked up. Where was Gabriel? She hadn't heard him leave, but he definitely wasn't here. Curious, she got up and pulled on her robe. As she crept toward the door, she listened very carefully for sounds of life from the rest of the house. Although she and Gabriel were the only ones who had a room in the main building where the guests would sleep, the house was the focal point for pack life. She heard dishes scraping in the kitchen and she cautiously followed the noise.

Gabriel was in the kitchen and he appeared to be doing a million things at once. Keeping an eye on a pan of eggs poaching on the stovetop, Gabriel simultaneously flipped meat sizzling in a skillet and stirred another pan of thick sauce. Just then, the toaster popped and Gabriel spun to give it his attention. Catching sight of Vivian, Gabriel paused for the briefest second before leaning around her to pull out hot English muffins. As he stretched towards the toaster, Gabriel turned his head to look at her. "Hungry, I hope?"

Dumbly, Vivian nodded and clutched her robe tighter around her. She had no idea that Gabriel could cook. After the events of the past summer, she was really getting tired of misjudging him.

Gabriel moved around the kitchen, grabbing plates, setting the table and assembling the food. Vivian tracked him with eyes narrowed by suspicion. He seemed… buoyant, she decided. "What's gotten into you?" she demanded.

"Nothing. I just slept really well last night." He dropped a kiss on the top of her head as he moved by. "How did you sleep?"

Vivian got the feeling he was watching very closely for her reaction. "Really well," she admitted. "That is the most comfortable bed I've ever slept in."

Gabriel grinned. "I'm glad. I was hoping you would like it."

He set two plates on the tiny, worn table nestled in the breakfast nook. He gestured for her to sit. If she hadn't been watching him closely, she wouldn't have noticed that he waited for her to sit before he did. Vivian shook out her napkin and studied her plate. "What is this?"

Gabriel looked at her in surprise. "It's Eggs Benedict. You've never had it before?" Vivian shook her head. "I'm surprised. My mom used to make this on special occasions for my dad and me. That was before the triplets were born, though."

As Gabriel went on to explain the details of the dish, Vivian pretended to listen. _There's so much I don't really know about him_, she thought. Even though she knew his parents and sisters, she somehow only thought of his existence in relation to her own. She knew he hadn't been the best kid, but she wondered if he was wild like Rafe or more like Willem. She wondered why he had moved out. She tried to think of when that was, but it was long enough ago that she only remembered that she didn't care at the time. She shook her head and turned her attention back to the present Gabriel.

"So, you need to call them to get your classes scheduled," Gabriel was saying.

"What?" Vivian exclaimed.

Gabriel grinned. "You haven't been listening, have you? You and your age-mates are registered at the town's high school. Your counselor called the other day and said that you need to get your schedule."

"I still have to go to school?" Vivian cried.

"Of course. You have to graduate high school. Actually, I kinda thought you'd go to college or art school or something."

"Gabriel, that's ridiculous. I have responsibilities to the pack. I can't leave for school. I don't even think that I should be leaving everyday for high school."

Gabriel stopped eating. Vivian looked up and met his stare. "You are going to school, Vivian. You need to be able to support yourself."

Vivian's mouth dropped open in shock. "I'm supposed to be your mate, but you won't even—"

Gabriel cut her off. "Vivian, what if something happens? Right now, you will live off the inn like the rest of the pack. I will also make sure that you are always provided for. But Vivian. What if something happens? What if you have to live by yourself? I'd like to think that I'd be with you, at least, and could look out for you, but… I hate the thought of you helpless in the human world."

Vivian mentally cursed again. That was sweet. Maybe a little anti-feminist, but she liked the idea of him wanting to protect her. She also knew he was right. She had learned the value of being prepared in West Virginia and she was damned if she was going to be caught unaware ever again. As a _loup-garou_ she was prepared. But in the human world, she'd need an education. _If only humans fought physically for power, too, _she thought wryly. She'd be richer than the Queen.

She heaved a sigh. "Fine. I'll graduate from high school." Gabriel smiled. "But I am _not_ going to college."

Gabriel shook his head as she stomped out, leaving her dishes on the table. He heard footsteps march down the hall and back again. "And thank you for breakfast."

88888888888888888888888888

Vivian scowled and studied herself in the mirror. It was her first day of school and she needed to make an impression. She wasn't sure yet if she wanted to intimidate her peers or attract them. Either way, she wanted to be as casually beautiful as possible. She twirled in front of the mirror in her dressing room. Gabriel had thoughtfully set aside the tiny room attached to theirs—previously a maid chamber—for Vivian. He had equipped it with shelves, shoe racks and mirrors and it had become a favorite place among the women of the pack. They all stored their best clothes and jewelry in the room and dressed themselves for special occasions at the vanity. Gabriel had also made space for Vivian to store her art supplies, although she hadn't felt compelled to create since Maryland.

Vivian appraised herself in the mirror yet again. She was wearing a short denim skirt and a deep red babydoll tunic. The outfit showed off her golden tan and she was partial to the red color. The heels on her shoes lent height to make her look even more commanding. Her wrists were decorated with a collection of chunky black, white and "silver" bracelets.

She frowned at her reflection. She looked good, but couldn't help wondering if she could look better.

She walked to the door connected to her bedroom. "Gabriel," she called, "do you think there's something missing from this outfit?"

Without waiting for an answer, she back to the mirror to see for herself. Gabriel came up behind her and draped his arms over her shoulders. Vivian leaned back into his hold and met his eyes in the mirror. She couldn't help but admire the way they looked together. She grudgingly admitted to herself that they would have beautiful pups one day. One day. For today, she was still worried about her outfit.

"Vivian, I've told you this before, but you are beautiful no matter what you wear." His tone became teasing. "Maybe you shouldn't go to school. All the boys are going to be after you. Even the teachers."

Vivian turned and shoved him playfully. "Worried about the competition from other old men, huh?"

Gabriel caught her in his arms and pulled her to his chest. He rested his chin on her head and whispered, "No. You belong to me and I, you." Suddenly, he shoved her away from him. "And I am not old! Impertinent little…" He trailed off into a growl as he lunged for her.

With a bark of laughter, Vivian twirled out of reach and dashed out of the room. Hopping onto the unmade bed, she spun to look down at him. They locked eyes for a second before she growled and launched herself off the bed onto him. In one swift movement, Gabriel caught and spun her, somehow placing her gently on the floor. As she giggled and squirmed underneath him, Gabriel tickled and nipped at her.

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from the doorway and they both froze. "As much as I hate to interrupt this, the boys are leaving for school," Esmè drawled.

Gabriel rolled into a sitting position, pulling Vivian with him so she reclined in his lap. Vivian had time to briefly wonder how they got to be so friendly all of a sudden before Gabriel spoke. "Okay, thanks. Actually, Viv, I could give you a ride if you'd rather not leave right now."

Esmè snickered at that. Vivian looked into Gabriel's face and was slightly surprised by what she saw there. His offer didn't come from the place where Esmè obviously thought it did. _He just wants me to stay a little longer,_ she thought with something akin to awe. As tempted as she was by his offer—she could just imagine the impression she'd make on her classmates if she showed up on a black Harley and was kissed good-bye by Gabriel—she knew she to go with the boys.

"No thanks," she answered reluctantly. "I haven't spent time with the Five lately."

Gabriel knew this was true. Even though the inn was mostly set up, the pack was still too busy to socialize. With his own, less obvious reluctance, he pulled them both to their feet and saw Vivian out the door.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

"So, Viv," Finn began, "have you and Gabriel been having _fun_?"

Vivian elbowed him. "Don't be rude. Besides, do you really want to know about that?"

Finn thought about it for a moment. "No, definitely not."

The Five were walking through the woods on the way to school. They could have walked along the road, but it was quicker to go through the woods. And the shade provided by the trees prevented Vivian from arriving for her first day sweat-soaked.

"What do you think this school is going to be like? I haven't really noticed what the area around here is like. I mean, are we talkin' rural, hick-type kids, or moneyed, daddy's-paying-my-way-through-life-let-me-grab-my-tennis-racket-type kids?" Gregory asked.

"Does it really matter, as long as the chicks are hot?" Ulf responded.

Gregory considered this. "Nope."

"Good. Now that we have that all settled, what lunch do you guys have? We probably won't have many of the same classes, but maybe…" Vivian broke off as she saw the boys grin at each other mischievously. "What?"

"Well, actually, Viv," Willem began.

"We don't go to class anyway--" Finn pointed out

"So we thought--" Greg joined in.

"As a favor to Gabriel—" Ulf interjected.

"We talked to the counselor—"

"Told her about our past 'trauma' and—"

"She agreed—"

"So we all have the same schedules," Greg finished.

"Please don't be mad, Vivie." Willem looked at her shyly.

Vivian sighed. This wasn't her ideal situation, but their hearts were in the right place. "I'm not mad. I will probably end up a little annoyed, but I'm not mad."

"Good," Ulf said, regaining his bravado. "'Cause Gabriel asked us to look out for you at school."

Vivian rolled her eyes at their obvious pride. "And how, exactly, are you supposed to keep an eye on me if you're never there?"

Finn thrust his jaw forward. "We have ways."

"Yeah," Greg agreed. "We'll stick around the first few days, make friends with the right people and let everyone else know what'll happen if they mess with you."

Vivian just shook her head. "C'mon, puppies, or we'll be late."

888888888888888888888888888888

Vivian ducked into the bathroom. She had to get away from The Five. This was the one place she was fairly certain they wouldn't follow her. Even then, she wasn't positive.

All day, they had been following her around, hitting on girls that walked by and glowering menacingly at any boy they thought looked at Vivian a little too long. When they arrived in their classes, they immediately took the seats nearest to her. She was literally surrounded. When one of the teachers announced a seating chart, Vivian was the only one who didn't groan. Unfortunately, it seemed the overly-helpful counselor had spoken to their teachers and they were all seated together. Earlier, Ulf let it slip that they had told the counselor she was the most traumatized and needed their support. Vivian hadn't interacted with anyone other than The Five all day.

Vivian was standing at the sink, contemplating an escape when the door opened. An average looking girl swept in. Vivian paid her no attention until the girl passed under the air ducts. Vivian's head jerked around. As soon as the stall door closed behind the girl, Vivian stumbled out the door to The Five. They were arranged around the bathroom door, their hackles up.

"Did you smell that girl?" Vivian demanded.

They all nodded grimly. Greg spoke. "Definite _loup-garou_."

**A/N: Dunh duh duh!!! Hope you are liking it. Please review y'all. It saddens my delicate heart when I have no new reviews. Which, lately, is all the time. Imagine how sad I am! Sorry for the theatrics, I'm feeling extremely bored right now. Anyway, hope you like the beginnings of the plot. I think the next will be up soon. Let me know what you think. I'm sorry if Gabriel and Vivian are too friendly all of a sudden, but everything is still not okay with them. They are just friends right now because Vivian hasn't completely forgiven him. And he's not done trying, don't worry! Okay, love you guys. More later.**


	6. Chapter 5

"What do we do

_Author's note: I am SO sorry this has taken forever. Turns out, not a lot of writing is going to get done during the school year. I am trying to get back into it, so I don't think that the voice is exactly right, but I wanted to get it up as quickly as possible for all you wonderful, wonderful people that kept entreating me to update or encouraging me or complimenting the story. I love all of you and this one is for you. Enjoy._

"What do we do?" The boys all seemed to be looking at her. Vivian felt her brow furrow. Why were they looking at her?

"How should I know?" Her mind was racing; the girl didn't appear to notice them so chances were good that they were not in any immediate danger, but what if she was simply pretending not to notice? If she did notice, was that necessarily a bad thing? Who was to say that if there was another pack in the area, they couldn't exist amiably? Was there even another pack? Maybe the girl was rogue? But if she was rogue, why would she enroll herself in _high school_?

Vivian's thoughts were interrupted by Willem. "Viv? Viv." She unconsciously shook her head and focused on her friend. "Vivian. Gabriel isn't here. No one is here. And you're the alpha here. So…?"

She didn't feel ready for this. If she had run into the girl while they were both alone, in their furs, she would know what to do. She felt a growl work itself into her chest, but fought it back. Attacking in a hall filled with humans probably wasn't the best option. It suddenly occurred to Vivian that any sane wolf would have the same thought and, as such, they were safe for now. Vivian pointed this out to the boys.

"So we should all just try to relax. Maybe she hasn't noticed us yet. Either way, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves." The boys looked at one another as if they didn't like this plan, but they didn't say anything. Nodding her approval, Vivian led them to their next class as the bell rang.

The rest of the day saw them tense and wary. As soon as the final bell rang, Vivian was up and out the door with her age-mates flanking her. She fought to keep a normal pace through the parking lot, but as soon as they were within the cover of the dense forest, she broke into a run. Finn slipped into the lead, while Greg and Willem kept pace on either side of her. Ulf brought up the rear. If she hadn't been so focused on reaching the inn, Vivian might have been annoyed at their protective position. As it was, she hardly noticed the branches of the underbrush ripping at her carefully chosen outfit and slapping at her skin. Unconsciously, all five kept their breathing slow and their footsteps gentle until they broke through the line of trees at the edge of the property. Vivian looked around wildly until she saw Gabriel painting the trim of one of the outbuildings. Abandoning her dignity, she called his name as she ran towards him.

"Vivian? What's up?" Gabriel looked down at her from his perch atop an extension ladder. As he took in the sight of her—disheveled clothes, red lashes striping her skin—a small frown creased his forehead. "I thought you four were going to look out for her."

Vivian shook her head impatiently. "It's not them. There's a girl. At school. She-she's _loup-garou_."

"What? You're sure?" When Vivian just looked at him, Gabriel's frown deepened. "Well, who is she? Did you talk to her?"

"No, I didn't talk to her!" Vivian cried in exasperation. "I was too busy worrying about getting attacked in chemistry!"

"Okay, okay." Gabriel climbed down from the ladder, shooting a look at Bucky who was on the roof tearing up rotting shingles. Bucky shrugged and went back to the roof. "Boys, go round up the rest of the pack. We need to have a meeting before dinner." Bucky cleared his throat and Gabriel rolled his eyes. "Okay, _after_ dinner." The boys nodded and took off purposefully. Gabriel watched them go before turning to Vivian. "You. Come with me."

The pack was gathered in the living room of the main house. No one had forgotten what happened in West Virginia, much less the more recent Maryland. Their memories had them on edge as Gabriel strode into the room. Not one eye dared to stray from the alpha calmly walking to stand in front of the cold hearth. Vivian held her breath for what he would say.

Gabriel considered his words before he spoke. "I am sure most of you have heard by now, but there is another wolf in the area. While at school today, Vi—"

"I thought you said you checked out the area!" Vivian couldn't tell who spoke out first, because the whole pack immediately jumped in. As far as she could tell, they were all attacking Gabriel, claiming he was an unfit leader, that he was leading them to their deaths, calling for his removal.

Gabriel gave them a moment to stop themselves. It became apparent they were not going to quiet. "ENOUGH." Vivian's spine froze as the room fell silent. Gabriel's roar was pitched low and quiet, but it shook the resolve of the assembly and chilled their anger. A muscle worked in his cheek but his eyes and voice were steely calm. "When we decided to move here, there were no other _loup-garoux_ in the area. Clearly, that has changed. But let's keep in mind: it hasn't been other packs that have been threatening us as of late. We do need to be cautious, but there is no need for alarm. Some of us will go on a…search. Whether we find another pack or a lone wolf, we will make contact and proceed from there. _No one _is to interact outside of the pack without my say-so. Understood?" Gabriel looked pointedly at the Five until they all reluctantly nodded. As he had been talking, the pack had slowly started to relax under the wisdom of the plan and were now smiling at one another. Under this cover, Gabriel glanced at Vivian to make sure she also assented to his order. She dipped her head in agreement before speaking over the rising din.

"Until you find out what's going on, we might not be able to avoid this girl and anyone else completely. And how exactly are you going to make contact? Wouldn't it be smarter to go to the only confirmed outsider?"

The atmosphere tightened perceptibly as Gabriel rolled this point around his head. "True. But we'd like to have an idea of what we're dealing with first. And any direct action, such as following this girl, or _asking _her, could lead to us being duped if she suspects us or her interpreting our actions as hostile. It's better not to provoke. Until we have a more solid grasp of the situation, avoid her as much as possible. And try to avoid drawing attention to yourselves. For a little while at least, be model students. Talk to the humans, but don't be overly friendly. Answer a question in class—_go _to class. That sort of thing." He looked around the room. "If there's nothing else, it smells like Rebecca has finished dinner."

Later that night, Vivian was thinking about the pack meeting as she prepared for bed. She hadn't stopped thinking about it since it happened. She had barely noticed her favorite biscuits and fish for dinner; her body took care of the eating automatically since her mind was busy processing. She was proud of the way Gabriel had handled the situation. He had been commanding without being crushing and appeared to have thought everything through. Before, he would have immediately suggested making the change and going on a hunt, rather than a "search." What possible reactions might be provoked would have never crossed his mind, of that she was sure. For the first time, Vivian felt proud to be his mate for any reason other than the fact that he was beautiful. She amended this thought as she watched his entrance in her mirror—she _always _appreciated the way he looked.

Vivian was reflecting on his physical attributes (and ways to enjoy them) when Gabriel felt her eyes on him and looked up. Their eyes met for the briefest second before she looked down. A light blush began working itself across her cheeks at the grin she'd seen on his lips. For sometimes being so dense about her, Vivian suspected this was one of those infuriating times where he knew _exactly_ what she was thinking. She cleared her throat and made a desperate attempt to distract him.

"So even without the wolf-girl, school still would have sucked today." It was weak, she knew, but _anything_ to wipe that self-satisfied smirk off his ridiculously handsome face.

It appear to have worked since he frowned at the shoe he was removing and replied, "Oh yeah? Why is that?"

Vivian sighed and pushed herself away from the dressing table. She sauntered over to the bed where she flopped down. "It's the boys. They are taking your orders _way _too seriously. I feel like they're my bodyguards."

"Is that really so bad? I mean, think what would happen if you were to be hurt in anyway?"

Vivian wondered what _would_ happen. She really didn't know anymore. It was hard to know where she stood with the pack these days. At least she was almost positive Esmè would be upset. That was a problem for another time. She needed to focus on her most pressing difficulties. "They are literally the only people I talked to all day. Even when a teacher asked me a direct question, one of them would answer for me. And everyone _accepted _this! They went to the counselors and told them I had been at the center of a family tragedy and needed their emotional support constantly! They have all conspired to keep me locked up! I was _shocked_ when I was allowed to use the bathroom by myself today!"

Gabriel stifled a grin. "And see what happened those few moments you were alone? You ran into a _loup-garou_!" Vivian cut her eyes to him, but rather than withering like she intended, he laughed. "Okay, I see your point. I'll talk to them and have your mother contact the school, explain that the boys are just a little overprotective."

Vivian sat up and studied him for a moment to make sure she wasn't being mocked. "Thanks."

Gabriel leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to her sunny hair. "I have to admit, I'm kind of happy they kept you so safe. It makes it easier to let you go." His eyes and voice, which had been soft, suddenly sharpened with mischievously. "Besides, with the constant guard, I bet no boys were able to get close to you."

Vivian threw her hands up in exasperation. "No, because they growled at anyone that even _looked _at me! One poor boy was just trying to get to his locker!"

This caused Gabriel to laugh until even after Vivian had crawled under the covers and turned her back to him. When he slid into bed next to her, Vivian could still feel the smile on his lips as he continued to enjoy this tremendously funny joke. Vivian fumed herself into the neighborhood of sleep, but before she could fully drop off, she felt an arm slid over her waist.

"I'm sorry." Gabriel's breath caressed her cheek. "But I have a serious question. It's about the meeting this evening" Vivian made a noise indicating that he should continue. She was intrigued by the hesitation in his voice—Gabriel did not doubt himself. "How do you think I handled it? Was I strong enough? Or was I too strong that they're going to try to rebel against me?"

Vivian mulled it over. "Honestly?" Upon feeling him nod against her shoulder, she went on. "I was proud of you. You were strong—you didn't allow anyone to question you—and strength is something we need so desperately now. But at the same time, you didn't give any reason to be questioned. Maybe there are other courses of action, but yours made sense. It wasn't as if you pulled it out of your ass; it was clear you thought all your options through and chose what you believed to be best."

Gabriel's arms tightened around her waist. "Thank you." Vivian started to point out that she wasn't paying him a compliment, but rather giving her honest assessment, but he cut her off. "Not just for that, but this evening too. You agreed to follow my orders, but you still helped me with the pack. I didn't think to explain my choices and if you hadn't asked, someone else would have, but in a way that would undermine me. Your asking really helped the pack understand and respect my decision."

Now Vivian turned to face him. "I almost didn't say anything. I couldn't decide how you were going to react. I thought either you would answer or you would slap me." The surprise and hurt in his eyes at this statement twisted Vivian's stomach, but she didn't say anything.

"I promised to treat you as my partner, Vivie. As long as you aren't putting my position with the pack in jeopardy, I am trying to respect you. I really am."

Vivian's heart swelled pleasantly at his words as well as his vulnerability and sincerity. A large part of her wanted to press her mouth to his, but she felt that it would be too soon. She unconsciously knew that the next time she kissed Gabriel, it was going to mean something. Instead, she looked into his eyes and simply whispered, "Thank you."

That night, for the first time since Maryland, Vivian let Gabriel hold her as they slept. And for the first time since officially taking command, Gabriel slept all through the night.

**Okay, okay. I know it's a little corny, but I think Gabriel needs some love. Please let me know what you think. **


End file.
